Hallelujah
by Maegono421
Summary: Brooklyn has always felt like she never belonged: in her family or in her life. But that one day, everything changed. Jacob is searching for something more after Renesmee's death.  JACOBxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! I know I haven't updated any of my other stories, I just can never think of anything to write! I need some like super duper totally awesome ideas, or I might just do like epilogue stuff like 5 years later and end them since I really have no ideas… well here's my new story, hope you likey!**

**Oh yeah: I don't own anything; credit of all Twilight-ish stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Although, Brooklyn is my own character that I made up **

_**Chapter 1**_

Sophomores: the forgotten middle child of high school. You're not the freshmen, the newbies; but you're not the juniors of seniors, the upper classmen. No one really cares what happens to you. At least they don't hate you anymore. You go unnoticed and uncared for by your fellow schoolmates. Why should anyone care about you? You don't matter at all. Or at least this is what I used to think. Before I met him.

Never before had anyone ever made me feel the way he did. He made me feel appreciated and cared for. I was, like sophomores, the forgotten middle child: four older siblings, 3 younger. The parents never notice the shy ones; the ones they think can take of themselves. Never noticed, at home or at school. Freshmen year and for most of my life, it was like I didn't exist, invisible to anyone who passed. Until he came along.

"Brooklyn Hannah ? Are you paying attention to me?" Lisa asked. She was my mom, but I never thought of her like that.

"Yeah." She was giving me the same old lecture about everything. Basically, she complained about everything that was wrong with her life to me. I never cared. My life was just as bad. I had no real friends, no family that I cared for or cared for me. I just stared out the window at the rain, as the drops played tag down to the windowsill.

"Brooke? Brooklyn? Listen to me when I am talking to you!" She always exploded at me, never at any of my siblings, just me.

"Mom. Do you actually have anything important that you wan to yell at me about?"

"Brooklyn… you know what. Just go."

"Um, this is kinda my room."

She left. Just walked out. She probably didn't even remember that my sixteenth birthday was in a week. I always wondered if there was something different about me. I looked nothing like my parents, like my siblings. My mom had dirty blond hair, green eyes; my dad had light brown hair, and blue eyes. All of my siblings were a mix of them both. My parents treated me differently than the other kids. Like I didn't belong.

I decided a walk would be best. I grabbed a jacket, and walked out the door. The smell of fresh rain on the pavement surrounded me. Our house was a large, farm-style house in the outskirts of the small town of Forks, WA, in the quileute. My parents made me walk to school, which was nearly two miles. I hated those walks, but walking just to walk, was what I liked. Being able to smell, see, feel the world around me.

I walked through the woods, down the paths I knew so well towards the big evergreen tree in the depths of the forest. Normally, I felt alone, which I liked, but today something was different. Today was different. Today, everything would change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Tell meh what you think!**

**I don't own anything twilight related. I just invented the character of Brooklyn!**

_**Chapter 2**_

I sat in the middle branches of the large evergreen tree. I came here whenever I was having a bad day, which was most of the time. The fresh air and deep green colors of the forest around me helped me calm down eventually.

Today just seemed to be worse, like everything was going wrong. Especially when he came into view. He came running into the forest, obviously very upset about something. It was Jacob Black. He was two years older then me and knew my brother Dan. We had gone to the same school forever, but like everyone else in the world, he had never noticed me. But I had certainly noticed him. When he was younger, I always thought he was cute. I saw how he had changed when he turned sixteen, but never knew why. He never spent time with anyone other then the kids in his little gang. Then that Renesmee girl came out of no where. You could tell there was something weird about that girl.

"F**k!" he screamed. "F**k my life!" He crumpled to the ground, shaking with sobs.

"Why did the Volturi have to kill her? Why Renesmee?" He kicked the tree and the whole thing shook.

I lost my balance, slipping off my branch, but grabbed a hold of it before I could fall. He hadn't seen me, but he would soon, seeing as I was hanging from a branch twenty feet right above his head.

"it wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to kill those people. She just lost control." He said to himself.

I felt my glasses slipping off my nose. I couldn't let go to fix them, or I would fall right on top of him. They slid more and more, until they fell, hitting him on the shoulder. _Don't look up. Please don't look up._ I thought to myself. But he did, he looked up, straight at me. My hands were slipping.

"Ummmmm. Hi there." I said, awkwardly.

My hand slipped, and I was holding on with just one.

Without saying a word, he climbed up the tree, and pulled me up, handed me my glasses, the climbed down and ran off. Renesmee was dead? What did Jacob mean she didn't mean to kill those people and that she lost control? Who's the Volturi? What the heck was going on?

I sat in the tree for while, just thinking. It started to rain, but I didn't care. Nothing could make this day any worse. I don't know how long I was up there, but soon I fell asleep.

_Jacob's Point of View_

I was so upset. The Volturi had come and killed Renesmee because she accidentally killed a family who was camping out in the woods. I had imprinted on her when I first saw her. She looked like she was ten, eleven at the most, but she was really just two. My cell phone rang.

"Jacob, you need to come back to our house. Billy needs our help." Emily said over the phone.

"Alright. I'm on my way." I ran home.

"So what's the matter this time?" I was pretty much irritated with the world.

"You remember Dan Williams?"

"yeah we went to school together. What about him?"

"His sister left the house 8 hours ago, she was really upset. Their parents are worried, since she goes out in the forest alone all the time."

"Wait which sister?"

"Brooklyn. The really shy one. Who doesn't look like any of them."

"I know exactly where she is. I'll go get her, tell everyone not to worry, but I might be a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! I'm super excited about this new story, I just don't know how to continue my other ones, so I'm up for ideas!**

_**Chapter 3**_

I was cold and wet when I woke up. It was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. I was shaking. I kept hearing eerie noises around me; twigs breaking and the rustle of leaves on the ground.

"Hello?" I said, "I-i-is anyone there?"

"Brooklyn?" It was a voice I had heard before, but never speaking my name.

"Y-y-y-yes. It's me. Wh-wh-who's th-th-there?" I said, my voice shaking because of the cold.

"It's Jacob. Jacob Black. Can you find your way out of the tree?"

"N-n-not really. I c-c-can't even s-s-see my hand in front of m-m-my face."

"I'll come up and get you." He sounded as though he was unfazed by the rain and wind that blew through the trees.

Suddenly I felt incredibly warm, almost burning arms wrap around me.

"Get on my back, and hold on." He said. I held on as tightly as I could with violently shaking hands.

I felt a rush of wind and a thud as he jumped from the branch. He spun me around and held me bridal-style like I was a small child. He didn't say another word, he just walked. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't really care. I was still shaking so much, and I was feeling very sleepy, which I knew, was not a good thing.

"J-J-J-Jacob, do you th-th-think w-w-w-we c-could hurry a l-l-little?" I asked, even I could hear the drowsiness in my voice.

_Jacob's Point of View_

She was shaking so much, and soon her breathing became shallower. She couldn't speak very well, and when she did it was shaky and you could hear that she was feeling lethargic. This was not good. We were far from everything. The shaking was slowing, which wasn't a good sign either. I had to get her somewhere fast. The closest place was the Cullen's, but I couldn't go back there, not after what happened to Renesmee. Sam and Emily's house was next, so I ran as fast as I could while carrying her there.

All the lights were still on in the house when I arrived. I opened the door and everyone watched as I walked through the door dripping water everywhere, carrying Brooklyn. Everyone just stared for a minute, "Um, a little help?" I asked. Emily told me to follow her to the back room. I set her down on the cot, she was unconscious.

"Jake, I have to remove her wet clothes. I think it would be best if you left. You should call Dan. Tell him we found her, but because of the storm, she's going to spend the night here."

_Brooklyn's Point of View_

I woke up on a cot, in a small room. Sunlight shone through the small window, it was early morning. I was warm, really warm, and had no idea where I was. I couldn't see anything; I had no idea where my glasses were, and I was extremely far sighted. I swung my legs out from under the many layers of blankets covering me. I could see the general shape of things, and saw there was a person sleeping a chair across the room; I tripped over the folded edge of the rug and fell onto their lap, they were really warm. I stumbled, trying to get up. They woke up, and I tried my hardest to focus on their face.

"Well good morning to you too." It was Jacob, and I could tell he was irritated.

"Sorry, I can't see anything. Have you seen my glasses?"

"Ummm. I might have lost them last night when I carried you for a mile to get here."

"Oh great. My mom's going to kill me. Oh crap! My mom..." but Jacob cut me off.

"She knows you're okay. I called your brother last night."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence, of awesome proportions.

"So…" I said.

"Emily probably made some breakfast, if you want some."

"That would be great. And a little guidance would be nice too. I'm practically blind without my glasses."

"You should really get come contacts." He said.

He grabbed my hand and wrapped my arm around his. His touch was very gentle; his hands, warm. I blushed, being as shy as I always was. I never, ever looked anyone directly in the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Please review! I've had nothing to do all day, so all I've been doing is writing!**

**I don't own Twilight or **_**Hallelujah **_**or **_**Fall for You,**_** which are like some of my favorite songs. I really love the Kate Voegele version of Hallelujah, btw. But this is what the story is named after!**

**Chapter 4**

Once I got home that day, my mom was pissed. She was pissed that I ran off like that, that I lost my glasses, and that I was stupid enough to get hypothermia. She said I was grounded for a month, but she couldn't keep me inside. I would find someway to get out. She hadn't even gotten me a new pair of glasses, so I walked around blind. I had to memorize every turn, step, and corner in the house.

School had to be the hardest thing. Not only did I walk around blind, I had no friends, no one to guide me through my day, which made making my way through the crowded hallways of school. Most of the time I left late from class, so I wouldn't have to maneuver through the hallways. Then after a week, she finally bought me new glasses, and that night, I was able to sneak out. I grabbed my backpack, climbed out my window, down the tree, and ran through my backyard to the forest, to my favorite tree. I climbed up the tree, and pulled out my iPod, flipping to my favorite song.

"_Well I've heard there was a sacred chord _

_That David played and it pleased the Lord _

_But you don't really care for music, do you? _

_Well it goes like this...the fourth, the fifth _

_The minor fall _

_And the major lift, _

_The baffled King composing Hallelujah"_

And I sang along.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

_Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof _

_You saw her bathing low on the roof _

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you."_

"You have a beautiful voice." I jumped, it was Jacob. But he was right next to me, and I hadn't heard a thing. I blushed.

"Thanks. I never like to sing in front of people. I prefer to be in the background and not draw attention to myself."

"I see. That's why I've never seen you at school."

"Yeah, I just kinda keep to myself."

Awkward silence.

The through my headphones played Secondhand Serenade playing _Fall For You_.

"Do you wanna listen?" I asked, handing him a headphone.

"Sure."

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep"_

I fell asleep on his warm shoulder.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

I woke up. The sun was coming up.

"Ah! Crud! My mom's going to kill me if I'm not in my room! But it'll take me at least a half hour to get to back to my house."

"I'll get you back."

He climbed down the tree and I followed. He helped me down and pulled me onto his back, piggyback style, and ran. He ran with incredible speed, the wind whipped my hair back. I had to burry my face in the crook of his neck to keep me from losing my glasses. Before I knew it, we were at my house.

"Thanks for helping me out Jacob."

"No problem. I'll see you at school." And he ran off into the forest.

I climbed up the tree and through my window. My mom was sitting in my room. Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Super dramatic/emotional chapter! Review, review, review! Please!**

**Chapter 5**

"Brooklyn, where have you been? And how was that boy?" my mom asked.

"I was out. He's just a friend." I told her, and I wasn't lying.

"Tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth!"

"Don't you dare yell at me!" she screamed, and my siblings crowded outside my bedroom door.

"I thought I made it very clear, that you were grounded. That means you can't leave your room." She said.

"Okay, really, what the hell is your problem?" I said back.

"What are you talking about?"

"With me. Everyone else - Dan, Taylor, Riley, Sam, Jen, Max, and Natalie - you never yell at them. Ever. You don't even get mad at them. Then there's me. You yell and scream at me. Everything is my fault, even if I'm not involved. You ground me, and lock me up inside, keeping me from the world. Is there something wrong with me? I don't even feel like I belong in this family!" At this point I was furious.

"There's nothing wrong with you. But it's true. You don't belong in this family."

"What?"

"Brooklyn, I think it's time we tell you something." She walked out, and Tim, my father walked back in with her, shutting the door behind the. I sat on my bed. She reached out and touched my shoulder, but I pulled back.

"Brooke, as you've probably realized, Tim and I, are not you biological parents. I used to have a younger brother, Brian. He was just married, and his wife Hannah was pregnant. She was going into labor and I drove her to the hospital, since Brian was at work. He got in a car accident on his way there. He died. Hannah was so devastated, and died after the baby was born. She was perfectly fine, but they believed it was from a broken heart. They were very much in love. They were both gone, and we were left with their baby girl. That baby girl was you, Brooke. You look just like them. Hannah was a full Quileute, that's where you get the tanner complexion and deep brown eyes. Brian had dark brown hair, like yours. Your facial features would be almost identical. You were a reminder, every single day, that they were gone, and that they weren't coming back." She was crying.

"We tried to take good care of you, but Lisa just couldn't handle it. We almost gave you up, but she couldn't let her brother down." Tim said.

I just looked at them astonished. There was nothing I could say. After all these years, I had been living a different life. I could have been so happy. I had lived in this world that wasn't meant for me. Tim and Lisa left, and I was alone. I went out to the hall closet and grabbed my huge duffle bag.

"Brooke, what are you…" Dan started to ask. He was my favorite out of all of my, well I guess it would be cousins.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand it here. I need to get out." I said.

"I'll help you pack." Dan pulled all of my good clothes out of my closet and helped me put them into my duffle. Taylor came in holding something. She was the oldest of all the kids at home at 19. She was living at home to raise her daughter who she had during her senior year of high school.

"Brooke, I want you to have this." She handed me an old photo album. I opened it, looking through. I saw a man and a woman. There were pictures from their wedding, honeymoon, and birthdays. The ending pictures were of her when she was pregnant. She was incredibly beautiful and he was so handsome. The very last picture was a baby. The caption underneath said "Brooklyn Hannah Douglas-Williams"

"Is that them?" I asked.

"Yes. They were the most amazing people. Hannah was so nice; she always brought us presents when they visited. And Brian took us out for ice cream. I was only three when they died, but I still remember." I hugged her and continued packing.

"Where are you going to go?" Dan asked.

"I have no idea."

"How are you going to go anywhere?"

"Didn't really think of that."

"Here." He said, handing me his car keys.

"Dan, I can't. That car is like your baby."

"It's fine. I can always get a new one. Besides you need it more. "

"Thanks."

I grabbed my duffle, my backpack, and my jacket and walked downstairs. Everyone was standing at the bottom. Jen, Max, and Natalie, the youngest ones, were all looking very sad. I hugged everyone. "I'm sorry it ended like this," Lisa said in my ear.

I opened the door. It was starting to rain. I walked outside and I threw my stuff in the backseat of my car. I got in, turned the key, and drove away, not even looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a chapter of epic proportions! Please review! I only have one review, which makes me super sad! Please make me happy! :( :( :( :( **

**Chapter 6**

I had no idea where I was going, I just drove. And I realized I really didn't have anywhere to go. I had no family, the only friend I really had was Jacob. I drove down to first beach. I sat in my car and fell asleep.

I woke to the sounds of wolves howling. The light from the moon shone through the windows of my car. The windows were fogged up, so I wiped away the condensation. I heard a low rumble, like pounding footsteps. Then huge… things ran by my car, right next to it. They were like blurs of fur: red, brown, gray, black. I realized I must have been dreaming, so I lay back down, ignoring everything.

_Knock-knock-knock_. I slowly opened my eyes. _Knock-knock-knock_. The sun shone brightly through my car. _Knock-knock-knock_. I looked out my window to see Jacob. Rubbing my eyes, I opened the door.

"What?" I said.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said.

"Umm. Well I was sleeping."

"Yeah, I noticed. Why are you sleeping in a car by the beach?"

"Because I left."

"You left?"

"Yes. I left. I couldn't stand another day in that house. Especially since they're not even my real parents."

"Wait, what?"

"They weren't my real parents. They were my aunt and uncle. My dad died just before I was born. My mom died right afterwards."

"Wow."

"I know. And now I have no place to stay. That's why I'm in my car."

"Well, I guess you could - but only if you want to – well, we have an extra room at my house… you could stay there if, if you want to."

"Really? You're sure your dad would be okay with that?"

"Of course. He let Renesmee stay all…" I saw all the life leave his eyes.

I didn't know what to say, I reached out and rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked me in the eyes, and looked back at him. That was the first time I ever really looked anyone in the eyes. It was like I could feel all his pain from that one look. All I could do is realize I had all this pain and hurting built up inside, and he was the only person who could truly feel the same pain. The love of his life had died, I could tell he thought no one understood, and he was right. I wished I could understand his pain. And I wished I could understand my own pain. I hadn't really thought about everything. I had just lost people who should be the people I know so well, my parents, who I had never known. They should have been the most important people in my life, and I would never know them.

"Well, would you like to go?" he asked.

"Would you like a ride in my car?" I replied.

"That would be great."

We got in the car and started to drive to Jacob's house. We were almost there, but I started feeling weird. I started feeling really warm, I was burning up. I felt a little sick.

"Brooklyn, are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm not sure. I just started feeling really warm, like burning." He reached over and felt my forehead.

"Could it…? No, but how?" he said to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Brooklyn, who were your parents? The ones who died."

"Brian and Hannah Williams."

"What was your mom's maiden name?"

"Douglas."

"F**k."

"Why are you asking me all these questions? What's the matter?"

"I can't explain everything right now. Let's just get back to my house."

_Jacob's Point of View_

_How can this be? Her mom was a Quiluete, but I wouldn't have guessed she would have the gene. She's showing the signs of the fever, and she's sixteen. God. I wouldn't want anyone to go through all of this crap. Especially not when they have other problems to deal with, like Brooklyn. I just hope Dad or somebody can clear this all up. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! The best part of writing these stories, is knowing what people think, so please review!**

**Thanks so much to amroberts17 for reviewing. As for your question, Brooke and Jacob, have known OF each other, but haven't really known the other for very long. I kinda picture it as one of those relationships where you feel like you've known each other all your life, though you've only just met. **

**Chapter 7**

We got to Jacob's house, and he told me to go to the extra room, and take a rest. I had a really bad fever; I was almost as warm a Jacob. I had a really interesting dream, but it **must** have been because of my fever.

_ I woke in the middle of the forest. Something was different, about me or about the world, I didn't know. But something was definitely different. All of a sudden, huge figures rushed from behind me, whipping my hair around. When I looked to where they were running, I realized they all had stopped, right in front of me. They were huge, enormous, wolves. Their faces were at least two feet taller then my own. I know I should have been scared, with these huge wolves standing around me, but I wasn't. I could tell they wouldn't hurt me. There was something kind and gentle about them; something human. The one standing front and center, was obviously the leader or something. His red-brown fur shone in the little sunlight that came through the canopy above. His deep brown eyes had me mesmerized. I stood up and walked over, never breaking eye contact. I reached out, petting his nose. It all felt so real._

"_How am I going to tell her?" I heard someone's voice say. It was very dream like, but I knew I was in a dream, so this person talking must be out of the dream._

"_I don't know son. You'll have to find a way. She needs to know."_

_I decided it was time to leave the wolves, and head on my way back to the real world._

"I don't know how to tell anyone."

"Maybe take her out with the pack and tell her then."

"I guess."

I sat up, looking around the room. I saw the door was open a crack, that's probably where the voices were coming from. I sung my legs out from under the covers and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Jacob and Billy talking, Billy said good morning then wheeled out of the room. I rubbed my eyes, realizing I didn't have my glasses on, but I could see perfectly.

"What's with that look on your face?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not wearing my glasses."

"I can see that."

"Yes. But I can see perfectly."

I looked up into his eyes, to just catch him looking into mine. Then our eyes were locked on each other's. I felt as though my world was flipped upside down, sideways, and everywhere in-between. I felt like I was floating away from the earth, like gravity no longer held me down. But someone else did. They pulled me down, back to earth: Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to amroberts17 for reviewing! When I look on my profile, it says bunches of people are looking at my story, but I only have 3 reviews! Two of which are from the same person! SO please review. I'm going to wait until I get at least 5 more reviews before I upload my next chapter! BTW- amroberts17 was asking who I think Brooklyn looks like; I was thinking kind of like the Victoria Secret model, Adriana Lim, but more natural, kind of normal-person like. **

**Chapter 8**

"What the hell was that?" I yelled to Jacob.

"Oh sh*t. Oh Crap. Damn it. F**k." he replied.

"What?"

"We have to go. We have to go see Sam, and Emily. They'll know how to explain."

"Explain what?"

"I don't know how to tell you… I need some help."

He grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door, and outside to his car. I had no idea what was going on, and before I knew it, we were at Sam and Emily's house. He sat me down on the couch and pulled everyone into the other room. I could hear them whispering, every so often, I heard my name or something about school or my family.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I said walking into the kitchen when I had really had enough.

"Brooklyn, we don't know any way to really cushion this, but well," Emily started.

"Brooklyn, you're a werewolf, well shape-shifter. We all are." Sam said.

"WHAT?" I screamed, "How is that even… How can I… I don't…"

"I don't expect you to understand. But I promise I will explain everything to you." Jacob said. "Come with me."

He grabbed my hand. I realized that for the first time, Jacob's hand wasn't burning hot to me; it was warm, like anybody else's hand. I followed behind him as he walked out the back door.

"I know this must be a lot for you to take in. But you, me, everybody in the kitchen, except Emily, are shape-shifters."

"Jacob, I don't know how to believe this."

"I know. Maybe I can show you."

He let go of my hand and walked into the forest. From the place where he had just disappeared into the dense trees, came a wolf. But not just any wolf, the huge wolf, from my dream. It walked back into the forest, and came out as Jacob.

"Jacob? How the hell did you do that?"

"You just think about it. It also happens if you get really upset or emotional."

I thought really hard. My entire body started to shake, and before I knew it, my body was ripped apart. I was standing there, as a huge wolf, granted I wasn't as big as Jacob, but I was huge. My fur was tan, with darker, chocolate-brown parts.

"Oh yeah. It might be a good idea to tell you, when you phase back, you're naked." He said, smiling.

I just looked at him. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to phase back. I just sat down. I knew I would have to phase back eventually, and he wasn't going anywhere. I growled, as if to say, "Close your eyes", he understood, and did so, but obviously not all the way; he was peeking. I phased back, and quickly ran behind Jacob, taking his jacket and putting it on.

"You sicko." I said as he followed behind me, as I tried my best to cover everything. He just chuckled, deeply. I looked at my ripped clothes on the ground.

"Damn it. Those were my favorite jeans. It would have been nice to know that everything would rip off before I phased."

"Sorry." He said. "There's more to know. There is a lot more I still need to tell you."

"Well tell me." I said.

"I think it would be best if you went and changed first."

"Oh. I see. I'm distracting you, aren't I?" he blushed.

I was in really good shape. It just kind of happened. I never worked out, except for gym at school, and even then I never tried very hard. So I ran inside, to the kitchen.

"Emily, do you think I could borrow some clothes?" All of the boys just stared at me.

"Of course."

"Yeah, I phased, and Jacob just forgot to tell me that your clothes rip off until afterwards."

I followed Emily upstairs, and felt all eyes on my behind as we walked away. I went back outside after I had some clothes on.

"So Jacob, tell me what else there is to know."

"Well, the entire reason that we change into wolves is because of the legend of the "cold ones"."

"I know that story, everyone does."

"Okay, at least I don't have to explain that. Well the "cold ones" from the story, are the Cullen family. They're vampires."

"Okay. That makes sense."

"There isn't really much else. Oh wait. There is one more, very important thing. Imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

"Well, it's when a shape-shifter finds, well I guess, their soul mate. It's like gravity flips, and is no longer holding you down, then they pull you back down."

"I see. And did you…"

"Yes. I did imprint."

"Oh."

"On Renesmee. But as you heard in the forest that day, she was killed. She was a half-breed; half vampire, half human. She was out hunting one day, animals that is. The Cullen family are, as they put it 'vegetarians'; they only drink the blood of animals. There was a family camping, and well Renesmee lost control. People were really scared."

"I remember hearing about that."

"Well, in Italy, there are these vampires, the Volturi. They are like the royalty of the vampire world, they enforce the laws. Well there's really only one law; don't expose the vampires. Well they thought of her as a threat to their way of life, so they…" You could see that it still hurt him, a lot.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Brooke?"

"Is it possible, that maybe, I could have, well you know."

"Yes Brooke. You did imprint. This morning, on me."

"Wait, if you imprinted on Renesmee, but she, you know, then that means you have someone else that is meant for you."

"And you have someone who is mean for you, and only you. What happened to Renesmee was meant to happen, it's all part of a big plan."

I looked him in the eyes, and I could feel his pain. But something else was overcoming that pain: love. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His hand grabbed mine; the other one pushed the hair away from my face. His face leaned in towards me, I closed my eyes.


End file.
